


Gift wrapping

by Lil_Emo_cat, Vicki_vicktor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Santa draven refrence, Usagi this ones for you, gift wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Emo_cat/pseuds/Lil_Emo_cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_vicktor/pseuds/Vicki_vicktor
Summary: Draven is on work call almost 24/7 then on his busiest day of the year he get a special gift from his very own best friend.





	Gift wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think Santa Draven's hot, just that skin tho, other then that Draven's not very good looking, oh and Thank you to Lil_Emo_cat for helping me with this, they were the only one i could find via email and they went out of their way to help me <3 the sappy stuff was me, the smut was him? her? idk but ty for reading <3

The last time Draven saw Talon he was greeted with stone cold rejection, now Talon lays in front of him, hands tied behind his back with gift wrapping ribbons, Draven looks around for anything that will help him to get an understanding of the situation unfolding before him, this was his room so there was no mistaking who this was meant for.

At first Draven intended on doing nothing but finishing his work, however each time he looked over the wrapping he could feel himself being enticed further, first he traced the ribbon on Talon's wrists, then the ribbon on his chest, Talon shivered at Draven's touch, Draven didn't quite understand how Talon ended up like this, he was an assassin, so surely he was here unconsented, knowing that he went to undo the gift wrapping that bound him, Talon shook his head, telling him to stop.

Draven, concerned, removed the gag from Talon's mouth, Talon groaned a little at the sudden loss of fabric in his mouth.

"Why don't you want me to untie you" Draven looked at the helpless assassin with a questioning gaze that Talon received a lot from Draven, for awhile, Talon said nothing, turning his head away from Draven's questioning face, feeling embarrassed.

Until finally Talon said two words "Merry Christmas" Draven was dumbfounded but then he smirked a little as he began to play with the ribbons. Talon was talented at tying himself up, he gave him credit for that but not so much at sex, being the lack of experience of having it but this was arousing to Draven as he ran his fingers along the underside of Talon's thighs, he didn't realize a man could be so smooth.

"What a gift" he muttered, leaning over the assassin, Talon watched as Draven grabbed a piece of paper from his dresser. 

"I guess I'll have to put you on my naughty list" Draven said with an uncontrolable smirk as he tapped the piece of paper, really getting himself into the Christmas mood, after all it was Draven's longest work day for some stupid reason.

Talon shivered, why was he giving himself to Draven again? Ah, then he remembered, he made a pact with Draven, that if he still had his virginity by the time Draven was 27 and he was 25 he would let him take it, by why like this? He just assumed Draven would like it.

He was right, Draven was excited beyond Talon's imagination, first he touched the assassin teasingly, feeling the muscles tense under the ribbons, he pulled the loose ones and loosened the really tight ones, only slightly, Talon quivered a little, Draven was very experienced when it came to this kind of thing, it was a little scary, the way Draven pulled at the ribbons and teased him.

Finally all of his simple touches got a small rise out of the assassin, he was only half hard but Draven could work with that as he shifted the assassins body so he was facing him, then pushing Talon's legs apart, Talon let out a yelp, it was a full frontal view for Draven now, he wondered what Draven was really thinking right now.

The only thing running through Dravens head was how much he wanted to violate this assassin but Talon was his best friend, so hurting him was out of the question but that didn't stop him from teasing him, watching him struggle against his bounding.

"Silly assassin" He whispered lustfully into Talon's ear, instead of shying away or shivering, Talon groaned as Draven's hot breath came into contact with his ear and neck, it left goosebumps along the white untouched skin, suddenly Draven bit down on his neck, the mixture of pain and pleasure over came the assassin as Draven licked his neck, it felt very good dispite the pain.

Talon sensed that it was Draven roar of arousal that led him to bite him, it made him feel less nervous, Draven was bigger than him by quite a bit so he was really nervous, Draven grabbed Talon's face and gave him the clasic Draven grin.

"Now you try" Draven wanted to see the assassin smile and Dravens smile was infectious, Talon smiled a little, his stomach felt like it was on fire, Draven really was something else.

"There we go" Draven chuckled, he kissed Talon, his aim was to make Talon a little less nervous and it worked, Talon melted into the kiss as Draven's pressed against him, he felt the warmth spread through his body.

"Draven" Talon moaned lowly into his ear, Draven loved hearing his name but for Talon to say it so lewdly, he would kill to hear it again.

"Again" Draven requested, Talon swallowed his breath, being asked to do it was nerve racking.

"Draven" it sounded more like a plea then a moan, still it was just as good, he could hear the desperation in Talon's voice, his best friend sure was cute without trying to be.

"Better" Draven groaned as he kissed Talon again, grinding the assassin, he was unmistakably hard under his pants, Talon could feel it against his crotch, which was also just as hard or maybe even more so.

Draven pulled Talon boxers down revealing his erect member, it wasn't the smallest Draven had seen but it definately wasnt bigger than his, he let out a satisfied huff.

"Guess you're riding then huh?" He said pulling down his own pants showing the assassin all of his mass, Talon made a very embarrsed whimper at the sight.

"Don't worry, I'll strech ya out nice and easy" Draven purred, he gripped Talon turning him, putting him on his stomach, his ass in the air, fisrt Draven just looked and kneaded it tense muscle, that made Talon tense up more.

"Chill" Draven said as he went through his dresser.

"I just need to see what im doing" He spoke as he found a small glass jar, how many guys had he done this with to have something like that in here, Talon let his nerves over take him once more, he wanted to be special to Draven but he doubted anyone other then Darius was special to him.

"How many?" Talon asked, Draven could hear a tint of jealousy, now he was grinning, the thought of Talon being jealous over him made him feel tingly, he loved it.

"who knows" he said, trying to edge the assassin on, he was making him upset, Talon glared.

"Okay, I havent done this with a guys before, you are my first" He admitted, Talon blushed, so that means... NEITHER KNEW WHAT THEY WERE DOING?

"Wait, how do we" Draven silenced him by pressing his finger against Talon's hole, he rubbed it, it made Talon shrug a little.

"Looks tight" Draven mocked, Talon kicked him in the leg, his face was painted red.

"Sorry, sorry" Draven said, giving him another cheeky smirk as he grabbed a condom, putting over his middle and index finger, he then coated it in lube and pushed his index finger into Talon, he pushed it in as far as it would go, he added his middle finger, cautious of his nails, he didnt want to make Talon bleed.

He pushed his fingers in, twisting them until he had Talon clutching the blankets on his bed.

"Alright, that should do it" He said confidently, with drawing his fingers, lining himself up against the no longer super tight hole.

"Remember to breath" he huffed as he thrusted in, Talon scratched at the bedding, letting out a low grunt as he was punctured by Draven.

"Relax" Draven said, trying to reassure him, giving him a little more comfort before the next thrust.

Slowly Draven picked up a rhythm as he began rocking Talon's body to the core, Talon's grunting became moaned as Draven began pounding into him faster and faster, until his bed was knocking against the wall.

"Ah Draven" Talon moaned as Draven started hitting where it mattered, deep inside him, it felt hot.

"More" e purred, taking Draven completely aback, it was a lustful purr, it excited him, he rammed into Talon hard and fast, making him cry out with pain and pleasure.

"Ill give as much as you want" That was the last thing Talon remembered hearing from Draven before he came, making a mess of Draven's bed, when he woke up Draven was sitting next to him.

"Gotta say, best Christmas gift ever" He said with a smile, Talon looked away, he was blushing.

"How 'bout I give you that every Christmas" Talon said with a cheeky smile that outshined Draven's

"Deal, from now on you are mine and I am yours" He said, kissing Talon's hand with a wink.

"Deal" From that day on, Draven and Talon had been lovers and neither then could be happier, Christmas became Draven's favorite night of the year where he would remember how he fell in love with his once best friend.

"Marry Christmas Talon."

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone give me a gift wrapped Talon for Christmas XDD i decided his would be a good story lmao, oh yeah im ganna do a 2 chapter Jayce and Ekko fic before i finish project Raven.
> 
> Want to support us visit this https://discord.gg/5ygpCAX, Authors are also welcome, its a safe fanfiction community, were we can share our Ideas and help each other out, although I'm the only member atm - Lil_Emo_cat


End file.
